Experimentos
by Nalnyatrix Black
Summary: Con la Segunda Guerra Mágica, la cantidad de asesinatos de muggles por parte de magos aumentó y esto comenzó a levantar sospechas por parte de algunas personas que, además, habían avistado la magia y se sentían amenazadas.


Este fic ha sido creado para el "Intercambio de Regalos Navideño 2014" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".

**Disclaimer:** Nada del potterverso me pertenece.

**Dedicatoria:** Este fic va dedicado a mi querida amiga invisible Luz V. y espero que le guste porque, sinceramente, de todos los AI's en los que he participado, esta petición ha sido la más difícil de sacar. ¡Y eso que era la más fácil de las tres!

* * *

><p><strong>EXPERIMENTOS<strong>

* * *

><p>El repiqueteo del tacón sonó cuando la Primera Ministra entró en la habitación con dos hombres cargando un cuerpo a su espalda. Les señaló a estos con la cabeza que depositaran al hombre encima de la mesa de pruebas y se dirigió al equipo que le miraba boquiabiertos.<p>

—Después de mucho tiempo intentándolo, hemos conseguido dar con un sujeto con sangre mágica que no será echado en falta en su comunidad —su voz sonaba severa, carente de emociones mientras miraba a todos, uno por uno, a los ojos. De su bolsillo sacó un delgado y corto palo de madera que dejó sobre la mesa más cercana.

_Una varita_ —pensó Kiefer emocionado. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía una y las manos le picaban por querer cogerla.

—Espero que vuestras investigaciones den sus frutos al poder ponerse en práctica —tras decir esto, salió de la habitación seguida por los dos hombres.

El primero en reaccionar fue Mark, que se acercó a comprobar el pulso del conejillo de indias. Tras permanecer un rato en silencio, con los ojos cerrados y la cara pálida, suspiró.

—Está vivo —anunció.

—Claro que está vivo —sentenció Anne como si fuera algo obvio—. No nos sería útil si estuviera muerto.

—Poder, podría serlo, claro que solo a nivel corporal —le interrumpió Stephan acercándose a Mark—. ¿Está sedado?

—Eso parece. El pulso es débil, así que tiene que haber sido bastante fuerte.

Anne, mientras los otros dos hablaban, se acercó a la mesa y cogió la varita. Dio varias vueltas, mirándole desde varios puntos de vista.

—Dan, ¿qué madera es? —le preguntó la chica al joven que estaba enfrascado en sus notas. Este se acercó a ella y examinó el palo.

—Parece madera de un castaño —pensó y siguió dando vueltas a la varita entre sus dedos, comprobando la textura—. Sí, es castaño.

—Pero la madera de por sí no tiene propiedades mágicas, debe haber algo más en ella —soltó Kiefer mientras se acercaba y le quitaba la varita de las manos a su compañero. Miró la varita fijamente durante un par de segundos y decidió romperla, o eso iba a hacer antes de que Dan se la quitara rápidamente.

—¿Qué haces? No sabemos si, al romperla, ocurrirá algo. Hay que ir poco a poco —sentenció y se sentó en la mesa mientras abría lentamente la varita por la mitad, primero vacilante, comprobando que nada malo pasaba, y luego con mayor seguridad. Mientras la abría se dio cuenta de que había algo en su interior—. ¿Esto qué es?

Dan sacó una delgada hebra de dentro de la madera y la examinó, con dificultad, sin dictaminar qué era exactamente.

—Déjame —habló Mary mientras se acercaba a él. La chica se llevó la hebra hacia un microscopio y se enfrascó en su estudio.

Mientras tanto, Anne cogió una de las partes de la varita y midió su longitud para, tras coger la otra parte, medir su grosor.

—Longitud de unos 34,5 cm con un grosor de 3,7cm —comentó en voz alta mientras seguía dando vueltas a la varita entre sus dedos.

Kiefer, rápidamente, se sentó en su mesa y, tras abrir su cuaderno de notas, escribió:

_17 de octubre de 2000._

_La Primera Ministra ha conseguido, al fin, un sujeto con el que poder experimentar. También nos ha hecho entrega del arma que los magos utilizan: la varita. Al abrirla, nos hemos dado cuenta de que había algo en su interior, actualmente se está estudiando qué puede ser. La varita mide 34,5 cm y tiene un grosor de 3,7cm._

_El sujeto está actualmente sedado y pensamos mantenerlo así._

—Será mejor que le saquemos sangre cuantos antes, así podremos tener pronto los resultados —avisó Mark, mientras él se encargaba de rellenar varios tubos con la sangre del mago. Kiefer se colocó unos guantes y decidió coger unos cuantos pelos y uñas del sujeto. A su vez, raspó con un bastoncillo el interior de su boca. Guardó todo en pequeñas bolsas que llevó al laboratorio. Allí se encontró con Mary, analizando aún la hebra. Kiefer se acercó a ella.

—¿Has averiguado ya lo que es? —le preguntó. Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Parece el pelo de algún animal, pero no logro clasificarlo en ninguno que conozca, tendré que llevárselo a Tom. Además, mira —Mary se giró hacia él y, con la hebra enrollada en dos dedos, uno de cada mano, tiró hacia lados contrarios, intentando partirla sin éxito—. He tirado hasta que sentía que mis dedos se fueran a romper, pero no hay manera de que el pelo se parta.

Kiefer miró la hebra, apenas visible entre los dedos de Mary, con asombro. ¿Qué clase de criatura tendría un pelo tan resistente? Estaba seguro que a su madre le encantaría saber la respuesta.

Salió del laboratorio y volvió a sentarse frente a su libreta y añadió:

_Parece ser que lo que había en el interior de la varita es un pelo de algún animal o criatura. Todavía está por determinar su procedencia, pero hemos sido incapaces de partirlo con las manos. Veremos si podemos romperlo con otros mecanismos._

El joven se levantó de su escritorio y caminó hacia el sujeto, el cuál había sido trasladado a una cama con máquinas monitorizando sus signos vitales. Kiefer lo miró durante un largo rato. Era igual que él: tenía dos ojos, una nariz, una boca, pelo en la cabeza, dos brazos con dos manos y cinco dedos en cada una, y dos piernas. De hecho, el chico no parecía estar muy lejos de su edad, quizás incluso un poco menos. ¿Dónde residía la magia? ¿Era un don? ¿Algo genético? ¿Una mutación? ¿Provocada por agentes externos? ¿Dada por un ser superior en el mundo mágico, algo así como un Dios Todopoderoso de los magos?

Charles, el integrante más viejo de la investigación, se puso a su lado, en silencio. Kiefer le miró de reojo.

—¿No te parece que es como nosotros? No veo nada _malvado_ en él —susurró en voz baja. En ese grupo predominaba la idea de que todos los magos eran algo así como demonios que pretenden acabar con la vida de los _mowgli*_, como llamaban a la gente sin magia. Ignoraba si los magos habían visto la película o escogieron ese nombre por su sonoridad. Aunque, teniendo en cuenta los asesinatos ocurridos hace veinte años, estaba claro que no tenían buenas intenciones con la gente no mágica.

—Cuando somos pequeños, los monstruos son personajes horribles, con caras feas y deformadas, que, ya desde que los ves venir, sabes que son malos, que son los villanos del cuento. Cuando creces, te das cuenta que los monstruos son personas como nosotros, físicamente iguales, que se camuflan entre la multitud —le contestó Charles mientras se podía ver ligeramente la repugnancia en sus ojos.

Kiefer volvió a mirar al joven de arriba abajo. Le parecía tan inofensivo así sedado, en su interior, a pesar de que sabía que no era así, se esperaba que un mago fuera una criatura horripilante, quizás con ojos rojos y colmillos afilados, quizás tuviera dos lenguas en vez de una. Cuando Charles se alejó de él, comprobó que todas aquellas creencias eran estúpidas y se dio golpes mentalmente por comprobarlo.

Miró alrededor, casi todos los integrantes del departamento de investigación habrían desaparecido, posiblemente analizando las pruebas conseguidas del sujeto. Solo Luck permanecía allí, mirándole fijamente.

—No pareces muy alegre de que al fin tengamos un sujeto al que estudiar y poner en práctica nuestras investigaciones —le dijo desde su mesa. Kiefer se acercó a él.

—No es cómo me lo esperaba —admitió. Luck alzó las cejas y soltó una pequeña risa irónica.

—¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Fuegos artificiales, una entrada magistral del mago desenvolviendo toda su magia? La Señora Ministra jamás permitiría que este pudiera hacer magia —Kiefer se encogió de hombros. Luck suspiró—. Aún eres muy joven.

—Y tú muy viejo —replicó rápidamente el chico, pero sonriendo. El mayor le dio un golpe en el hombro e iba a replicar cuando fueron interrumpidos por una voz.

—¿Dónde estoy? —ambos se giraron y se dieron cuenta de que el sujeto estaba despertando. Se miraron y se acercaron corriendo hacia él, evitando que escapara, aunque parecía estar bastante desconcertado—. No recuerdo qué estaba… —de repente se fijó en las dos figuras que se alzaban sobre él. Kiefer cogió la jeringuilla con el sedante y se lo inyectó—. Espera, ¿quiénes sois?

Ambos esperaron a que el chico volviera a estar profundamente sedado y suspiraron. Por un momento habían tenido los corazones en la boca. Todavía no habían podido comprobar si los magos podían hacer magia sin la varita. Todo apuntaba a que no, pero mejor prevenir a tener que curar.

—¿No se supone que te encargabas tú de sedarlo? —se quejó Kiefer.

—¿Yo? ¿Manejando una jeringuilla? Ni hablar.

—¿Entonces qué haces aquí?

—Darle experiencia a este equipo, por supuesto. Además, soy abogado, aquí el relacionado con las ciencias eres tú.

Kiefer negó con la cabeza mientras decidía que tendría que estar pendiente del sujeto. Aunque, por dentro, se moría de curiosidad por hablar con él. Quizás si encontraba un método de que estuviera protegido de la magia, podría hablar con él y averiguar más cosas del mundo mágico.

Solo tenía que encontrar la forma de inhibir la magia, si es que la había.

* * *

><p>FIN<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora: <strong>Antes que nada agradecer a Miss Lefroy porque me ha aguantado quejándome porque no se me ocurría nada para plantear un oneshot, puesto que toda la información terminaba dando para un longfic, que seguramente terminaré escribiendo, pero que no he podido hacer porque no me daba tiempo. Luego, quiero pedirle a mi AI que me tenga algo de piedad, la idea era muy buena, no voy a negarlo, pero entre las fiestas y el poco tiempo que he tenido para desarrollarla y escribirla ha terminado saliendo algo como esto. Sé que no aborda todo lo que pediste, aunque sí lo hacen mis apuntes de la idea, pero espero que lo que aborda te guste.

*_Mowgli:_ como ya sabéis es un personaje de _El Libro de la Selva_, que haya utilizado este nombre tiene dos razones: la primera porque es parecido a la palabra muggle y, la segunda, porque el personaje, tanto del libro como de la peli, es diferente a aquellos que le rodean. (Gracias a Miss Lefroy, de nuevo, por darme la idea).

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
